


Puppy Love

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: Beca and Chloe find a stray dog on the streets of New York and Chloe doesn't have the heart to leave him behind.Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 2: He Bit Me
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Puppy Love

“Chloe we cannot bring that thing home,” Beca groans as her girlfriend snuggles the dirty, scraggly little puppy into her chest, “our apartment doesn’t even allow dogs.”

“But Beccaaa...” Chloe pleads, petting the dog’s dusty brown fur softly, “it doesn’t have a home, and it’s not like our landlord will even notice or care, the family downstairs adopted a beagle two months ago.”

“We already have Fat Amy, we can’t take care of her and a puppy,” Beca rolls her eyes.

Chloe’s sparkling blue eyes are already watering and she’s jutting her bottom lip out dramatically. She knows that it gets Beca every time, and she’s not wrong, Beca can already feel her composure breaking.

“The shelter isn’t even open this late, can we at least keep him overnight until I can take him tomorrow?” the red head barters with her.

Beca’s not heartless and Chloe has a point, “Ok, he can stay overnight.”

Chloe squeals excitedly, jumping up and down, “Thank you Bec! We have to stop and get him some dog food on the way home.”

When they finally make their way back to the apartment, Beca is carrying a bag of dog food and a few toys Chloe had insisted on getting their newest furry friend. Amy is no where to be seen, and that might be for the best. Beca’s not sure how she would have taken their new addition.

“We’re home Scrappy,” Chloe coos, setting the puppy down to explore his new surroundings.

Chloe had quickly come up with the name Scrappy Doo for the dog, and Beca has to admit he does look a little bit like the famous cartoon dog. She knows that her girlfriend is already attached to the little dog. It’s going to be like pulling teeth to get her to actually take him to the shelter, but that’s a bridge they’ll cross when they get there.

“Bec, I’m going to give Scrappy a bath,” Chloe picks the dog back up and over to the curtain hiding their bathroom, “can you pour some of that dog food into a bowl for him, and some water in another?”

“Yea, I got it Chlo,” Beca moves over to the cupboard and grabs a couple bowls.

She can hear Chloe baby talking to the puppy in the bathroom as well as little yips of unhappiness from him as he’s getting bathed. It makes Beca feel warm and happy inside that Chloe has so much love for every human, animal, or creature she comes in contact with. This isn’t the first animal they’ve “saved”. A few months ago, they found a cat that ended up living with them for quite a while, but it was winter and Beca’s not heartless. Last spring Chloe rescued a baby bird that she helped nurse back to health at the vet clinic she’s interning at.

Beca wishes they could keep this dog. She knows how much Chloe wants an animal; it just isn’t going to work.

“Beca?” Chloe calls from the bathroom, it sounds like she just shut the water in the tub off.

“Yea?” she calls back, setting down the now full bowls of water and food for the puppy.

“Can you grab me a towel?” Chloe yells back, loud little barks now resonating through their apartment.

Beca grabs a bath towel and runs to the curtain dividing their bathroom from the rest of the living space. Chloe is on her knees, holding Scrappy in place in the tub. Beca hands her the towel and the red head begins to dry off the puppy, who looks far less pathetic now that he’s had a bath. The second Chloe sets him down on the floor, he runs to Beca and promptly shakes any remaining water from his fur, showering Beca with water droplets.

“Gahhh,” Beca yelps, putting her hands up like it’s going to actually help, “I swear he ran right at me to do that on purpose.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “He didn’t do it on purpose Beca.”

“Sure he didn’t,” Beca wipes her face off with the back of her arm.

The rest of the night with the puppy goes similarly. Beca’s convinced the dog actually hates her. When he’s eating, he happens to fling a pellet or two all the way across the room at her. He has an accident inside, conveniently all over Beca’s shoes. He only seems to bark when he’s around Beca, and she’s convinced she heard a growl at one point.

He’s been an angel around Chloe. Never once did he fling food or water, or pee on her shoes, or growl when she gets near. When did Beca become the devil reincarnate?

It’s finally time to go to bed, which means it’s that much sooner to getting rid of Scrappy Doo. Beca settles down happily on the bed, cuddling up behind Chloe, throwing an arm around her middle.

“I love you Chloe,” she mumbles into her back.

“I love you too Bec,” Chloe says sleepily, with a big yawn.

Just when Beca is almost asleep, she feels something attempting to wiggle between her front and Chloe’s back. Along with the feeling are little grunts and whimpers…Scrappy is trying to get into bed with them.

“Ok this is where I draw the line,” Beca groans, sitting up abruptly to remove the puppy from their bed.

She reaches out to grab his furry little body, but before she can make contact, he lunges at her hand. His not very sharp yet teeth land gently around her hand and Beca lets out a frustrated yelp.

“He bit me!” Beca holds her hand up to her chest like she’s been fatally wounded.

Chloe sits up, now aware of the situation, “Bec…he’s a puppy, they bite sometimes, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yes it does mean something, that dog hates my guts and I wasn’t about to let him sleep in my bed, that’s already too small because it’s a pull out sofa!” Beca barks back, all her frustrations pouring out.

Chloe grabs the puppy protectively, “He can sleep on my side.”

She flops back down, cuddling Scrappy into her. Beca lies back down but facing the other wall. I guess that’s how it’s going to be, Chloe choosing a dog over her.

Beca can feel something warm and wet on her face when she wakes up the next morning. She scrunches up her nose disgustedly at the foreign feeling. When she finally opens her eyes, she sees Scrappy hovering above her, his tongue jutting out to lick her forehead.

“Aw, see he likes you,” Chloe says sleepily, her voice rough.

For the first time since they brought him home, Beca thinks that maybe Scrappy is kind of cute and that maybe he doesn’t completely hate her. For some reason, the new day has made her soft, and she finds herself lifting the puppy from her pillow and into her arms.

“I guess you’re kind of ok,” Beca yawns, scratching behind the dog’s ears, “but you still have to go to the shelter.”

“Beccaaaa,” Chloe whines, “but he’s so happy here.”

“He’ll be happy somewhere else too,” she quickly replies, lifting the dog off of her and onto the floor.

Chloe pouts the whole morning and the entire way to the shelter. She cuddles Scrappy, whispering things about how he’ll find a ‘furever’ home soon and someone will love him just as much as she does. It breaks Beca’s heart how hard she’s taking it, but they just can’t keep this dog.

When they finally leave Scrappy Doo at the shelter and are leaving, Beca breathes a sigh of relief. Scrappy had been almost just as upset as Chloe was when the two left. The little barks of disappointment almost made Beca think twice.

“I miss him already,” Chloe sighs sadly.

Beca them over on the sidewalk, so they are out of the way of pedestrians and grabs Chloe’s hands into hers.

“We’ll have a dog someday,” Beca says softly, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her girlfriend’s hands, “someday when we don’t live in a cramped studio apartment, that doesn’t even really allow dogs anyways. Someday when we have a house and a yard, and you’re a vet and I’m making better money as a producer. I want to give you everything you want and more Chlo.”

Chloe steps in closer and places a lovingly kiss on Beca’s lips, “I love you so much Beca.”

“I love you too Chloe,” Beca replies before giving Chloe another sweet but short peck on the lips.

The days go by and Chloe slowly gets over the loss of their furry friend. Surprisingly it’s Beca who’s taking it hard. She finds herself thinking about how happy Scrappy had made Chloe, and how nice it was to have a shared pet between them. It felt nice, she kind of misses his happy, bright energy. He really was the perfect dog for Chloe.

Somehow, all her thinking has her making a pit stop into the shelter on her way home from work a week later. She walks in and the same lady who was at the front desk the morning they surrendered him, is sitting there again, eyeing Beca up suspiciously.

“Hey, hi,” Beca walks up to her awkwardly, “I brought a dog here about a week ago and was wondering if I could adopt it…if he’s still here that is.”

“I remember, Scrappy Doo,” the lady says dryly, “are you sure you want him back…you just got rid of him?”

“Yes, I really do want him back,” Beca says quickly, trying to assure the worker she’s serious, “my girlfriend really loves him, and I wasn’t sure if we could have a dog…but now I think I really love him too. I just want him back.”

The somewhat bitter looking lady almost cracks a smile at Beca’s long rant. She stands and motions Beca behind the counter with a wave, “Follow me.”

She walks Beca up to a large cage with a few other puppies. The second Beca makes it to the gate, Scrappy comes running up, tail wagging, barking happily. The worker opens the gate and Beca walks in, quickly scooping Scrappy into her arms.

“I’m sorry little dude,” she coos, “you ready to come home?”

The puppy simply answers by licking Beca’s cheek, tail still wagging ferociously.

Beca stops at the pet store on the way home, so she can pick out a proper dog bed and real pet food bowls for their new family member. She also picks out a collar and leash. When she finally makes it back to the apartment, her arms are full of pet supplies. Luckily Scrappy had been able to walk on a leash the whole way home, so Beca didn’t have to hold him.

Chloe isn’t home yet, so Beca decides to surprise her. She ties a big bow around Scrappy’s collar and sets him down in the tub. She hides all the pet supplies under their bed. Now she just has to wait. After about a half an hour, Beca finally hears keys jingling outside the door, and her heart starts to race with excitement.

“Hey Chloe!” Beca says almost to boisterously, as the red head walks in the door.

Chloe looks at her with a quirked eyebrow, “Hey Bec…what’s up?”

“Oh not much!” Beca chirps happily.

“Sure, ok,” Chloe laughs, setting her bag down and slipping her shoes off.

“I have a surprise for you,” Beca blurts out, barely able to hold it in anymore.

Now Chloe’s face contorts into a different look of surprise, an excited one, “What is it?”

“Go look in the tub,” Beca smiles.

Chloe doesn’t even question why Beca is having her check the tub, she just races to pull the curtain back, revealing their bathroom. When she finally looks down in, the scream that leaves her is enough to make Beca’s ears ring.

“Scrappy! Oh my god Beca, thank you!” Chloe squeals, picking up the puppy into her arms.

“I guess I kind of got a little attached to him too,” Beca admits shyly.

Chloe ignores her, too busy showering their dog with kisses. He licks at her face appreciatively, much like he had Beca’s earlier. When Chloe finally sets Scrappy down, Beca pulls out her haul of pet supplies, which Chloe is also very excited about.

When she’s finally settled down, Chloe sits down next to Beca on their bed, pulling her close. Beca let’s herself get wrapped up in her girlfriend’s embrace.

“You didn’t have to get him just for me,” Chloe whispers into her shoulder.

“I wanted to, you love him, he made you happy,” Beca replies easily, “plus I wasn’t lying about having a newfound soft stop for him.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Chloe pulls away and looks at Beca so genuinely it hurts.

“I try,” Beca smirks.

Chloe leans back into give Beca a kiss, but before she can, Scrappy jumps up into her lap. The puppy jumps up, stopping his moms dead in their tracks.

“Scrappy, if you keep me from kissing Chloe, you’re going to have to go back,” Beca jokes, giving the dog a pat on the head.

“Don’t listen to her, you’re part of the family now,” Chloe smiles, hugging Scrappy tightly against her.

“Yea she’s right,” Beca admits, “but just don’t stop me too often.”

“Shut up,” Chloe says playfully, before pulling Beca close, their lips finally meeting in a tender kiss.


End file.
